My Best Friend's Sister
by Angelhalo101
Summary: Jessica is James Potter's younger sister who he is very protective of and Jessica hates it! There is one thing he can't protect her from. Sirius Black, his best friend. AU and SBOC
1. Meet Jessica Potter

**Summary:** _ James had a sister, Jessica, who was a year younger than him. He's VERY protective of her but there is one thing he can't protect her from. His best friend Sirius Black. He has loved her since he met her but can't tell her. Jessica has secretly loved Sirius since she met him but can't tell him for fear of her brother. Set in the Marauder's fifth year through graduation. This is a story of love, betrayal, sarcasm, laughs, family crisis, and friends. _

Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter characters but I do own Jessica and this plot.

* * *

_March 27, 1960, St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies_

Outside St. Mungos, it was sunny with clouds and it snowing. Everything was peaceful. Inside was completely different. Two words to describe it : complete chaos. You're probably wondering why it would be so chaotic. Well it is really very simple. Maria Potter was having a baby. Not a big deal right? wrong! The Potters are a very reknowned family so there were many people there. Maria Potter was screaming very loudly. David Potter, her husband, was in the delivery room with her holding her hand, trying to help to soothe her pain. Finally, with one last push, the baby was born. This baby was a boy.

"I want to name him James. James Harold Potter," Mrs. Potter told her husband once she calmed down and was holding James.  
"James Harold Potter. I like it. Welcome to the world James," David complied with a smile. He then looked down at his son with love in his eyes.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, congratulations, your son is healthy and is a wizard," the Head nurse said to the Potters.

Maria was then taken to another room so she could have visitors. When they got there, their close friends and Professor Dumbledore were there with presents to welcome the new baby. They named their friends, Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt his god parents (**I'm not sure if they went to school with James but I'm having them go to school with James' parents**). The next day, The Potters were allowed to go home with James. When they got there, James started to cry because he was hungry. This was how it went for a while. James would go over to the Weasley's, and David and Maria would go to the Ministry where they were Aurors. That was until July 10 when Maria had an announcement to make to David and her friends.

That night, she invited Molly and Arthur over so could tell them and her husband the news at the same time. She was very nervous and that nervousness only grew when the Weasleys arrived. That night, she made the classic fish and chips. James had mashed vegitables. She was about to make the announcement when Molly said that she and Arthur had to make an announcement.

"Maria, David. We're getting married!" Molly and Arthur announced together. Maria and David were both surprised, and were even more surprised to find that Arthur and Molly wanted them to be the Best Man and the Maid of Honor.  
"Congratulations! I have an announcement as well. I'm expecting!" Maria exclaimed. Molly, Arthur and David were all very happy for her. Time went by and Maria's stomach got bigger. Maria was on maternity leave and everything was great with everybody.

* * *

_February 10, 1961 St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies again_

Maria Potter was in the delivery room again. It was 5:20 am and the baby wouldn't come! She had been in labor for 36 hours already and she wished the baby would come already. Her wish came true at 5:30 when the baby finally came. Maria was happy that the baby was finally born. The baby was cleaned and given to the mother. It was a girl.

"Maria, what do you think of the name Jessica Michelle Potter?" David asked when his wife calmed down.  
"I like it. Hey Jessica I'm your mommy and that is your daddy. The Head nurse came in at that time.  
"Congratulations again, she is a witch, and she is healthy," the nurse said with a smile.

Maria was taken to an room so she could recooperate. All of their friends were there, and James, and they all brought gifts for the baby. As soon as James saw Jessica, he instantly became protective of her. Every one thought it was cute at the time, but they had no idea how much aggrivation it would later cause. Jessica was later taken home and things fell into routine like before. Jessica and James went to the Weasleys and Maria and David went to work at the Ministry. The Weasleys got married and every one was happy. For now.

* * *

_10 years later, September 1, 1971_

All of the Potters were standing at Platform 9 and 3/4 at Kings Cross Station. Today was the day that James would be starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mother was crying because he was leaving and his father was proud that he was going to Hogwarts. Jessica was happy and sad. Sad that she couldn't go to Hogwarts until the next year and that she'll miss her brother, happy because he wouldn't be around to be over protective. James and Jessica or Jessie as she prefers to be called, went to a muggle school before they would go to Hogwarts. James was very protective of her. He didn't let the boys talk to her and the girls just did what he said because they thought he was cute.

Jessie had to admit that her brother was good looking even at 11 years old. He was 5 foot with black messy hair, hazel eyes, and wire rimmed glasses. He was good looking and he looked like their father. Jessica, however, looked like their mother. She was 4 foot 7 with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was thankful for not needing glasses except for reading the chalkboards if she wasn't close to it. She then decided that she better say goodbye to her brother because she wouldn't see him until Christmas.

"Bye mum, bye dad, I promise to write as often as I can! Jessie! Be careful, I dont want mum or dad writing to me saying you got into trouble for accidently dying the teachers hair again," James said to her.  
"That was one time, one time and you still won't let me live it down! I feel so loved! I'll miss you too Jamie" she retorted sarcastically.  
"I'll miss you too Jessie. Don't be too different when I come back for Christmas okay?" He replied and hugged her before getting on the train that would take him to his home for the next seven years.

A home where he would have the greatest friends anyone could ever have, a place where he would learn that everyone isn't as they appear, aplace where he would find love, and a place where bonds would be tested. This place...

was Hogwarts.

* * *

Thats enough typing for tonight. my hand hurts and I have homework. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story while I have The Daughter He Loves But Doesn't Want still being published but I needed to get this out.

REVIEW! 


	2. James Comes Home for Christmas

* * *

****_

* * *

_James Letter

_September 2, 1971_

Dear Mum, Dad, and Jessie

Hey! I just got back from my first day of classes and it was great! I already have good friends and it's only the first day!  
I was sorted into Gryffindor and so were four other guys that are in my dorm. Their names are Frank Longbottom,  
Peter Petigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Frank is really nice and is good at Herbology. Peter is, um, Peter.  
Remus is shy but he is really smart. Sirius is basically another Jess except he's a guy.

So far I've had Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Herbology, and History of Magic, but my favorite class is  
Transfiguration. I think Jess will like either Charms or DADA, their her type of thing. I am also mad about one thing.  
FIRST YEARS ARENT ALLOWED TO PLAY QUIDDITCH! Thats sad. Oh well. I also have already made two enemies.  
One is Luscius Malfoy and the other is Severus Snape but I call him Snivellous.

I better go because I have homework for Charms.

Love you all,  
James

PS. Tell Jess I said to be careful because I'm not there to protect her!

* * *

When Jess heard the last part about him wanting to protect her she felt two things. 1.) happiness that her brother cared about her that much, and 2.) anger because she felt that she didn't need him to protect her all the time. That's how it went until Christmas time came. James would send a letter to their parents every two weeks telling about his classes and his friends and what not. He would send another letter to Jessica about pranks he pulls, wants to pull, and to have her input on ideas for pranks. Since James was gone, people started talking to Jessica and she became quite popular in a short time span. But she always told her brother the opposite so he wouldn't go all over peotective of her. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so protective, but she knew he only did it because he loves her.

It was now December 20, and Mr and Mrs Potter were about to leave to pick up Jessica to take her to Kings Cross Station to get James. They were about to leave Jessica's school when all of a sudden, she slipped and hurt her arm on black ice. It had snowed the night before and ice formed. She was in so much pain that they decided she should go to the hospital. She was sad that she wouldn't be there to see her brother, but she was in too much pain. Her father took her to the hospital while Mrs Potter went to retrieve her son from the Hogarts Express. Jessica was also sad because she wanted to meet her brother's friends and he said he would introduce them to her. That wouldn't be happening now.

Mr Potter took her to the ER and they immediately took her in because they were't busy at that time. She broke her right wrist along with her thumb and her other fingers. When she heard what was wrong one thing went through her mind. 'James is going to be an over protective git now' she thought miserably and physically groaned.

Mean while, Mrs Potter apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4. She didn't know how James would react but she was about to find out. The train pulled in and students began to poor out of the train. After about three minutes, she saw James coming off the train. He was currently talking to his friends when he saw her. He then walked over with his friends in tow to meet his sister and his parents. When he saw only his mother he became confused.

"Mum!" he shouted and walked over and gave her a hug. He then let go so he could introduce his friends, he asked the question his mother was hoping he wouldn't.  
"Where dad and Jessie?" he asked with a confused look on his face while looking around for them.  
"Their in the Emergency Room at St. Mungos. Jess-" that was how far she got before James began worrying. That increased ten fold when he heard his sister's name.  
"Why are they there? Are they okay? Is dad okay? Is Jessie okay? What happened?" he asked in a frantic tone.  
"Your father is okay along with your sister. Your father and I were getting your sister from school when she took a right nasty fall on black ice. She hurt her right wrist but she'll be alright. She told me to tell you she was sorry she couldn't be here, and that she really wanted to meet your friends." she replied calmly. She could tell that he was concerned for her and he hadn't even seen her yet.  
"Well, we're gonna go James. Tell your sister we say hello and that we hope she feels better," Sirius said. James had forgotten his friends were there because of his worry for Jessica.

He then walked through the barrier with his mother because he was intent on seeing Jessica. He saw that his mother was worried so that made him even more worried. The drive home was silent because both were thinking about Jessica. They got home and James took his trunk up to his room. When he went inside, he saw that everything was clean. He then went into the kitchen because he was hungry. Right when he was about to open the refrigerator, he heard the front door open then close. He then heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello! We're home! And we brought pizza!" yelled his sister. James ran to see his sister. He was shocked to see her in a cast, but he was also happy to see her.  
"James!" she yelled and ran and gave him a hug. He held her tight for a moment before his protectiveness took over.  
"Are you alright? Do you need something?" he asked.  
"I'm fine James I'm fine," she automatically replied. 

**_'This is going to be a long two weeks'_** Jessica thought.

* * *

The end of chapter two. I'm trying to be more descriptive. Review!


	3. James' Leave and The Present

**Sorry its taken so long! I hurt my shoulder and I have physical therapy 3 times a week. Sorry for typos this chapter because i am typing with my left because I hurt my right and I just happen to be a righty! oh well nomore feeling sorry for myself so lets hope everything goes well at my doctors appointment in two weeks. Anyway here's chapter 3.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Last time:

_**'This is going to be a long two weeks'**_ Jessica thought.

* * *

Jess POV 

These past two weeks dragged. James waited on me hand and foot acting as though I couldn't walk! It was infuriating! He would come into my room in the morning and carry me out of my bed! He was so overbearing. He almost caught me talking to my friend Sophie. He thinks of me as a wallflower and he thinks I have no friends. I had to go over to her house at 9 am just to be able to talk to her without my brother finding out! I have tried talking to him about it but he won't listen. It's as though he think I'm four years old. For heaven's sake I am almost 11! ughh! Well at least he leaves today! I will then be able to hang out with my friends again and James would neer know it.

We are just about to get to the platform when I heard two voices behind us scream for my brother. I turned around and I saw two boys rush over toward us. They both were rather handsome even at their age. One was about 5'4'', blonde hair, sort of scrawny, with scars on his face, and pretty blue eyes. He also had an air of mystery about him. It was the other accompanying him that intrigued. He was about 5'5'', long black hair, tanish skin, gray eyes that looked like they could be contacts, I could tell he is a quidditch player, and I could also tell he would be a heartbreaker and a ladysman when he became older. They began to talk t my brother and I decided to listen.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey Sirius, Remus, have a good holiday?" James asked the two boys infront of him.

"It was good," Remus replied with Sirius in unison.

"Hey I want you two to meet someone. Jessie come here!" James shouted to his sister who was talking to their father.

"I'll be there in a moment don't get your panties in a bunch," Jess replied, "and how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like it when you call me Jessie?"

"I just like to annoy you. Anyway, Jess I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Sirius, Remus, this is Jess my little sister," James announced pointing to each inturn as he introduced them to each other. James and Remus didn't notice it but Sirius' breath hitched as soon as he saw her.

She smiled at both of them making Sirius gulp. "Pleasure to meet the both of you," her voice seemed to make Sirius back to normal and he smiled a cocky grin at her. He took her right hand and kissed it, sending a tingle up her arm and down his spine, smiling up at her.

"Pleasure to meet you too Jessica," he said smoothly. He then turned to James and eventhough he was smiling, Sirius could tell that James' protective side was taking over. Remus could see it too so he decided to cut in so James wouldn't go all overprotective of her.

"Nice to meet you too Jessica, but I believe that we must be getting onto the train," Remus cut in. James finally realised that he was right and turned to his sister. He hugged her and asked that when the cast came off, to write to him to tell him wht the verdict about it was. He hugged his parents and promised to write. He and his friends then boarded the train and the train left. The Potters left the platform with Jessica going to school and her parents going to work.

Jessica met up with her friends and they hugged, and talked about their holidays. Her friends also were trying to decide what they wanted to do for Jessica's birthday even though it was a month away. It was between a party at Sophie's, going to the movies, or go shopping. THey decided that they would do all three.

That night, Jessica lay in bed thinking about the day's events. She got to meet her brother's friends, her brother was gone, and she hung out with her friends. She was thinking about something or rather someone in particular. Sirius Black. She could tell that they would be friends already. She also was thinking about when he kissed her hand. She felt an electric shock and was wondering why she did. That night, she went to sleep not knowing tat he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

The time leading up to her birthday seemed to go by fast. Her birthday was great. Her friends took her to the cinema where they met up with a couple of guys from school, then they took her shopping, and to a house party at Sophie's. To say she enjoyed it would be an understatement. Sophie gave her a friendship necklace, and the others each bought her something when they were at the mall. Her parents gave her a Gryffindor bracelet, her grandparents gave her a Nimbus 1500 but told her not to tell her brother because he would be jealous. Her brother sent her a locket as well but it was different. She could tell it cost alot because it was in the shape of a clam shell and when it was opened it would play a song. **(the locket Tia Dalma/Calypso had in the dungeon scene in Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End**) She almost cried when she realised how much her brother spent on her. She sent him a very nice thank you note to him for it.

_James,_

Thank you so much for the locket I love it. I especially love the song it plays.  
Where ever did you get it?! Thank you so much. Anyway I saw the doctor  
yesterday. It appears that I broke it again in the cast but don't worry. Mum  
and dad are taking care of me. I have to wear another cast for six weeks!  
Oh well. Anyways, have fun and thanks again and don't worry about my  
arm. Also tell Sirius and Remus I say hello.

Love always,  
Jessica

* * *

  
**i am trying to make the chapters longer but remember i'm working with one arm. i have NOT ABANDONED The Daughter he Loves but Doesn't Want. I should have the next chapter for that out in a few days**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:-)

Angelhalo101 


	4. James and True Happiness reedited

Oh my god I am so sorry I have not updated any of my stories! I have just had so much homework, my chorus concert and physical therapy. My therapist thinks that my problems are coming from my spine and neck. He thinks that I did something to one of the disks causing my neurological problems and half of my shoulder is dislocated as well. Again I am so sorry. With out further ado, I give you chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Last time:_

_James, _

_Thank you so much for the locket I love it. I especially love the song it plays.  
Where ever did you get it?! Thank you so much. Anyway I saw the doctor  
yesterday. It appears that I broke it again in the cast but don't worry. Mum  
and dad are taking care of me. I have to wear another cast for six weeks!  
Oh well. Anyways, have fun and thanks again and don't worry about my  
arm. Also tell Sirius and Remus I say hello. _

_Love always,  
Jessica

* * *

_June 30, 1972  
Jessica's POV

_Dear Diary, _

Today is the day that James comes home. I'm not sure whether I am happy or sad. I feel happy because I haven't seen him in so long or sad because he's coming back. I love him don't get me wrong, it's just that there is something that happened that I made my parents swear not to tell him yet somehow he found out. Because of that stupid fall I had to have surgery in April and guess how he took it. HE SENT ME A RUDDY HOWLER FOR NOT TELLING HIM! It said that I should've told him, going on about asking if I trust him and then he asked if I was okay. I just know that he is going to be even more protective of me than he was before and... Sorry needed to vent.

Anyways, I'll at least get to see his friends again! I'll get to see Remus and Sirius again! Also, I'll be getting my Hogwarts letter soon I just can't wait! I'll get to have friends without having to lie to James, I'll also get to learn magic which is why I have been reading my mum and dad's old text books along with Hogwarts: A History! I really want to get my wand though. I went with James to get his and I thought it was the coolest thing ever.

Well, I hear my mother calling for me to go get James from King's Cross. TTFN! Ta ta for now!

Love always,  
Jess

PS. me and a couple of friends came up with a new nickname for me besides Jess and Jessie. It's Jessa, short for Jessalyn.

I put my diary away, in a place that James and even my parents don't go. All girls have one and it's a sacred place to us. Although some guys who are desperate go there. It is...the underware drawer. I then put on my pink baseball shoes (Converses), a pair of light wash jeans, a white tank top, and infamous amongst my friends, my pink baseball cap that said baby girl. My make-up consisted of some clear lip gloss. Finally I put my hair into low pigtails. By the time I was done, my mother was practically screeching my name. I came down and said as sweetly as I could, "I'm ready," which caused her to get really mad. Finally after sputtering aimlessly for about two minutes she decided to glare at me to which I smiled. Without a word, she directed me to the car where we went with a Ministry car. It was a 1972 Charger. 

The ride to the train station was a silent affair where my mom was driving, my father was at work, and I was thinking. I was thinking about Hogwarts, James, Remus, Sirius, as well as anticipating James' reaction to the scar on my right wrist. I could have taken a potion to just dissolve the scar but I couldn't for two reasons. One, that would seem suspicious to the doctors and the people at school, and two, I am also allergic to alot of potions besides Skele-Grow, pepper up, Veritaserum, Polyjuice, and the Blood Replenishing potion. If I'm given a potion that I'm allergic to, I have to be rushed to the hospital. I didn't realize I zoned out because I realized just then, that we were pulling into the parking lot at King's Cross. When we were parked and the car was stopped, I stepped out into the warm June air. You'd think I would be hot in my jeans but I was thankful for the holes in them. My mother and I walked in and went onto the platform.

We got there just in time because the train was pulling into the station. It wasn't even five minutes when I heard one shout of mom that sounded like James, I turned to see him, Sirius, Remus, and a boy I suspected to be Peter come bundline over. Since his visit at Christmas, I had added some blonde highlights. When he came over he hugged my mum but when he saw me his mouth dropped open. He noticed my highlights. And my clothes. And the lipgloss. When his shock wore off, he finally gave me a hug.

"Jessie, whats up with the make-up?" he asked curiously. I smirked because I knew how to reply.

"Well, I'm getting older Jamsie-boy and I have my needs now," I replied which totally grossed him out because I think he thought I meant something different.

"Um okay. Mum, is it alright if Sirius, Remus, and Peter come over in the last two weeks before school starts over? Please?" he asked mum while defering the conversation from me getting older.

I found it sort of odd that he did that instead of making a joke out of it like he normally would. I decided that it didn't matter. I then noticed that I was being stared at and I turned to find out who it was that was staring at me. Imagine to my surprise, to find that it was Sirius who was staring at me. I gave him a smile and a wave which he promptly returned. I noticed that my heart was racing for reasons I did not know. What I didn't notice was the way both Remus and my mum were watching the exchange. Remus was that of curiosity while my mother had a look of understanding and comprehension. I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard James begin to speak.

"Hey guys, do you think it would be alright with your parents if you came over at the end of the summer?" James asked, oblivious to the previous exchange. Their answers were very different.

"I think that would be fine because you know my parents will want to get rid of me," Sirius replied.

"I uh can't... Uh I have to go uh on vacation and I won't get back until er the 25 of August. Sorry," Remus replied. My instincts told me that something wasn't right but I dismissed it as paranoia.

"I th-think thats fine. I-I will j-j-just have to a-ask my p-p-parents," Peter replied stuttering. I realised that this was the first time that I had ever seen Peter. He was 4'5'', pale skin, kinda chunky, he had blonde hair, beady ugly blue eyes, and he sort of resembled a rat. I didn't like the aura he had about him, it seemed that he was untrust worthy. I decided to try to stay away from him.

"Oh I just realised something. Peter this is my sister Jessica, Jessie this is Peter," James said obliviously. I noticed that Peter was looking at me like I had two heads.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Jessie! I go by Jess and Jessa now. Oh hi Peter," I said rhetorically.

"H-h-hello," Peter replied while not looking at my face. Creeper.

"Jessa? Since when?" James asked curiously.

"Since my new friend Sophie called me that accidently. It's short for Jessalyn," I replied and I realised that he never heard about me being friends with Sophie.

"Whose Sophie?" he asked suspiciously.

"She just transfered here to Britain. We became friends that's all," I answered. My brother then noticed that Peter, Remus, and Sirius were still standing there, so he turned to them our conversation forgotten. Our mother then decided that we should leave.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon. Maybe we can go to Diagon Alley together. Remember to write okay?" he asked all three of them.

"Sure James, see ya soon," They replied in unison.

We finally left the station and got home. The car ride was silent again. My mother driving, James petting his owl Hercules, and me thinking. I was surprised James didn't ask to see my hand, maybe he forgot. When we got home, I went upstairs and into my room. I was in there for all of thirty seconds before James came into the room. I didn't even bother to tell him to knock. He walked in and sat at the bottom of my bed while I was at the top and began to speak.

"Let me see the hand," he said. It was wishful thinking. Without a word on my part, I gave him my hand. I turned away so I couldn't see his reaction. There was a long thin scar from the scalpal that the doctor used. James took my hand and traced the scar. I was wondering why he brought the subject of my hand up so I turned to see him looking at it curiously. He then looked up at me.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" he asked timidly. Now to someone who didn't know him would think it wasn't odd that he was timid. The truth is, that James is never timid unless he was in self-pity mode which only happened when he blamed himself for me being injured.

"No it doesn't. I have been doing physical therapy and they said I should be graduating. Please don't blame yourself, you weren't there so there is nothing you could have done," I lectured.

"Yeah, I know. I just want you to be safe, uninjured, and happy," he explained looking down. I began to wonder why he was making a big deal about it. I mean, it was only surgery and it was two months ago.

"May I ask, why are you making a big deal about my hand? I mean it was two months ago," I asked trailing off.

"I swore to myself when you were born, that I would protect you from getting hurt. The fact that you had to have surgery killed me because I couldn't be here to help you out with stuff because I know there are things you couldn't and still can't do that you used to.I also wasn't there to calm you down before you went under the...knife. I wasn't there when you woke up. I just...wish I could've been there to help," he answered morosely.

I looked at him and saw his sincerety as well as his self anguish. To comfort him, I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. A smile of pure happiness that wasn't enthusiastic but still happy. I knew he truly cared about what happened to me. I knew he would be there for me no matter what.

"Well you're here now. You are correct in saying that there are somethings that are still hard for me to do. You're here now and I can call for you if I need help," I soothed. I then scooted over to make room for him and he came and sat beside me with our backs against the head board. I then put my head on his shoulder when he took my hand and stroked the scar. I don't remember when but I fell asleep happily. I awoke to being under the covers and in more comfortable clothes. One word entered my mind at the time. James. He did that. I turned to my clock and saw that it read 9:00pm. I got up to go to the kitchen to get some dinner. I was in the kitchen eatting when James came in. I smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked politely. He shook his head but sat next to me at the kitchen table. We talked about Hogwarts, Muggle school, pranks, a bunch of things. It was 11:00 that I went up to my bedroom and went to bed. I had one last thought before I went into the blissful world of unconsiousness.

'**This summer may not be as bad as I had originally thought it would be**,' I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I just have been having a bunch of shoulder problems.

REVIEW!

Angelhalo101


	5. Diagon Alley

Hey ya'll! I'm back so I have some more ideas. I also went back to chapter 4 and edited it a bit. I listened to AroundTheClock's advice and I tried to make Jessica more like an 11 year old. Also, my shoulder and neck are getting better so I should be able to update more often. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I also was in a ski accident and I did a lot of damage. I tore my right hamstring, seperated the femur from the knee cap, and bruised the bones in my right leg. I was on crutches for a month and a half! I'll shut up now and give you chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Jessica.

Last time:

"Are you hungry?" I asked politely. He shook his head but sat next to me at the kitchen table. We talked about Hogwarts, Muggle school, pranks, and a bunch of things. It was 11:00 that I went up to my bedroom and went to bed. I had one last thought before I went into the blissful world of unconsciousness.

'**This summer may not be as bad as I had originally thought it would be**,' I thought before I fell asleep.

July 31, 1972

Dear Diary,

This summer hasn't really been all that eventful. All I have done is hang out with Sophie, gone swimming, hung out with James and played Quidditch. Not all that eventful. I also got my Hogwarts letter yesterday. When I opened it, I was so excited. I get to go to Hogwarts and learn magic! We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I finally will get my wand! I am so excited. I better turn in so I can get to Diagon Alley sooner.

Love always,

Jessa

* * *

August 1, 1972  
Jessica's bed room  
(Jessica's POV)

Well it is currently 7:00 am and I am awake and ready to go to Diagon Alley. I am wearing denim shorts, white flipflops, and a white tank top. I also put my hair in braided pigtails, grabbed a lip gloss, and was ready to go. There was only one teensy weensy little problem...

NO ONE ELSE IS AWAKE YET!!

So anyways, I am now planning on how to wake James up. All I've been hearing about all summer from him was about this girl named Lily and I suddenly got an idea. So, I walked out of my room and to James' room to wake him up. I have a plan B if this doesn't work. And Plan A is very complicated, very clever, and very intricate if I do say so myself. What I am going to do is tiptoe up to James' bed and shout, "Hey Lily!"

Okay so its not that complicated but hey, it should work. otherwise I am using a bucket of icy cold water and dumping it on him. I personally like the plan involving Lily. I am now walking into James' room and it is a mess! There are clothes all over the floor and it smells. I look on the dresser across from his bed and I see the reason why it smells. There is a piece of half eaten pepperoni pizza...that we had LAST WEEK!! EWWWWWWWWW!! I plug my nose and venture farther in and I'm now standing above his bed. I have to contain my laughter because I notice that all he's wearing is boxers with hearts on them. So cute. Time to put my plan into action. I hope it works.

"Hey Lily!" and it did not disappoint. He shot upright, ran a hand through his hair and was looking around wildly. When he noticed me there laughing histerically, he glared.

"That wasn't funny." he said grumbling.  
"Really because I thought it was," I replied. He continued to glare but he eventually saw the humor in it and cracked a smile.  
"Alright. What did you need to wake me up for?" he asked. I gave him an 'are you really that dumb' look before I elaborated.  
"Hello! did you forget that we're going to Diagon Alley today?" I asked so he could understand. He remembered and got an excited look on his face and he ran out of the room and into the kitchen. I ran after him to make sure he doesn't break anything.

We got our parents up and we ate breakfast. We as in me my father, my mother and James, were going to floo there and then go look for my wand. We all got through with no problems and we went into Diagon Alley. Our first stop was Gringotts and we got to go in the carts. I love those things they are so much fun. After we got the money out of our vault, we headed to Olivanders to get my wand. We all walked in to the dingyish store and I was amazed. It may not have been the prettiest place but it was the most fascinating to me. All of a sudden, Mr. Olivander popped out from behind a shelf.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Jessica Potter. I was wondering when you would be comming into my shop to get your wand. Now lets see...try this," he said quickly. I took the wand but then he snatched it from my hand.  
"No no, perhaps this?," he said handing me another one. Nothing happened when I waved it. After about 20 I started to get nervous. I looked over at James and he smiled at me reassuringly. Finally he pulled out another one. It was odd. It had a clear crystal at the handle.  
"I wonder... Try this," he said handing it to me. I waved it and blue and silver sparks came out. I was so happy and I could see Mr. Olivander looking at me weirdly.  
"12 inches, yew, with a pheonix feather as a core and a petrified pheonix tear at the handle excellent for healing. It is the first and last of its kind. Be careful with it. Now that will be 10 galleons" he said forbodingly. I was freaked out. I paid him and we walked out. Nothing interesting happened the rest of the time we were there. We went home and resumed with our lives.

The rest of the summer zoomed by and we were at King's Cross about to get on the train. I had told my friends that my parents were sending me to some boarding school so we had said our goodbyes yesterday. I kissed and hugged my parents goodbye with promises to write them whenever I can. As I boarded the train, I didn't know it but I was about to start the journey that would change my life. The next 7 years are going to be something noone will forget. I was about to start a journey full of laughs, tears, pain, love, rebellion, jealousy, yelling, and friendship. I was starting Hogwarts for the first time.

* * *

This was just a filler. sorry! I'm trying to get stright to her sixth year and James' seventh because that's when all the drama starts. Next chapter I think I'm going to have one journal entry before each year to explain what happens in years 1-5 and start on the first day of her sixth year.

Review!


	6. Over Protective

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Jessica and the story however.

Okay I scrubbed the idea of skipping to her sixth year. Instead I am going to only skip to September first of her fourth year. Here is chapter 6! Also it is dedicated to AnimalAddictions!

* * *

September 1, 1974 (Jess' POV)

I can't believe it is the first day of my fourth year! So many things have changed especially me. I also became a Gryffindor. I am about 5'6'' and my hair is longer and to my shoulder blades. I also am skinnyish but not fat. I also have a tan from being in the sun. I also wear makeup now. I remember when I started wearing makeup other than my lip gloss. It was last year and I wore it and James flipped out. I put him in his place. Well, Lily helped by casting a Bat Bogey hex and he shut up after that. Although he has tried to hide my makeup but I got it back. He doesn't want to face the fact that I'm growing up and I have my needs now. Anyways, when we went to Diagon Alley before the year started, I became friends with Amos Diggory. James doesn't know though. He doesn't like Amos because he beat him at Quidditch once. Also, he wouldn't like me being friends with him because Amos is a seventh year. Onto other subjects. I have become very good friends with the other Marauders, their like brothers. Only their annoyingly over protective of me. Well, Peter isn't and that's why I like him the most... even though he creeps me out. Remus cares about me like a sister and he knows when to act like an older brother and when to act like a best friend I can go to for advice. Sirius is the fun older brother who knows how to cheer me up when I'm down. He is also almost as over protective of James. Take last year for example. Austin Amos, a Ravenclaw guy who was in my year, asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. Well, somehow James and Sirius found out and they sabotaged my date! They pored butter beer on Austin, pushed him into the snow, dropped dung bombs on him, and covered him in stink sap! I gave them the cold shoulder for three weeks and needless to say but there was no second date. That's why I am never telling them about me and Amos being friends or that I want to be more than friends with him.

* * *

On the train (still Jess' POV)

"You two are the most nosy gits I know!! I can't believe you just did that! James! I had my eyes on him! He wasn't going to jump me!" I yelled

"How do you know that! He's a seventh year Jess! A seventh year! I know what he wants and he went to you so he could get it!" James yelled back.

"I've been friends with him since going to Diagon Alley, I think I know that I'm fine! Also, how do you know what he wants? You don't even know him!" I retorted.

"Because we're guys! We know what guys want!" Sirius yelled getting into the fight.

"I don't need you two prats getting into my personal life. I'm fourteen for crying out loud! I can take care of myself without you two gits getting involved! I'm not four anymore James I'm growing up whether you like it or not!" I rebutted.

"We are trying to protect you! You have no idea what guys say about you! I have to protect my baby sister and I will whether you like it or not!" James retorted back.

"See this is why I don't have friends who are guys! Their scared of you! And I was just talking to him so you didn't have to go all uber over protective on me! UGGHHHHH That's it I'm leaving!" I slammed the door and went to find my friends in their compartment. I bet you're wondering what happened to spark that fight. Well long story short, Iwas talking to Amos, James and Sirius saw, they went into over protective mode, and bam! the fight was started. It was horrible.

* * *

"Jess, did you ever think that maybe Black was only so over protective because he likes you?" Lily asked. I decided to sit with her at the feast.

"Ha! Yeah and Voldemort - it's a name for crying out loud- will be defeated by a baby. Like that's ever going to happen," I responded back sarcastically.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you longingly all the time! Heck he was a wreck when you ignored him for three weeks last year! He also was reluctant to hit the bludgers at you when you were trying out for the Quidditch team two years ago! If that doesn't show you he likes you then I don't know what will!" she replied fervently.

"Lily I want you to listen to me as I say this very clearly. Sirius Black has not, does not, and will never like me as more than a friend. He doesn't look at me any different than he does to anyone who isn't a Slytherin. He seemed fine to me if not a little mad that I wouldn't talk to him for those three weeks last year. Also, he was reluctant because he had to hit the bludgers towards his best friend's sister because he knows that James would kill him if anything were to happen to me. So get it through you're stubborn mind that he doesn't like me like that!" I monologued.

"Then why was he so protective of you when you were talking to Amos today?" She asked thinking she had me cornered. Too bad I had already inticipated this question.

"Because he hates him as much as James does for beating them at Quidditch back in their second year" I replied back.

"Whatever you want to believe but I know it's because he likes - no loves- you" She replied.

"Yeah and the day that Sirius loves me is the day that you marry my brother" I answered back. That was the end of our conversation as we went back to eating

* * *

Well that was chapter six! so what do you think? Review!


	7. After the Feast

**Wow it's been a long time since I've been on. A lot has happened and I'm not going to bore you with excuses. Just know that I'm back and hopefully better than before.**

Last time…

_"Yeah and the day that Sirius loves me is the day that you marry my brother" I answered back. That was the end of our conversation as we went back to eating._

_

* * *

_(no one's POV)

Jess and Lily talked for the rest of the feast about anything and everything. They were tired from all of the festivities so they went back to Gryffindor Tower. Throughout the whole feast, Sirius had in fact been staring at Jess and so had her brother. They felt bad about making her mad at them but they were only trying to protect her. So, they went up to the common room early so they could catch her to apologize for what they had done. However, it didn't go so well. Lets watch......

* * *

Jess' POV

So I had said the password to the portrait and walked into the common room when I heard James and Sirius called my name. I wasn't in the mood to talk to them so I tried to hurry my way up to my dorm.

"Jess!" they said in unison as they blocked my escape.

"What do you two morons want? Protect me from my bed?," I snarkly replied.

"We just wanted to apologize for what we did," Sirius began. "However, we are not sorry for protecting you," James finished. Let's just say that Lily's temper would be like a peaceful summer day compared to mine and mine was starting to spike.

"Oh so you're sorry for what you did but you're not sorry for protecting me? Isn't that just counteracting the first statement because you were protecting me then? You know what? Save it. I'm not ready to forgive you yet so if you want my forgiveness you better grovel," I exclaimed as I ran up the stairs. I know I am being dramatic but they had most likely ruined any chance I could posibly have of ever getting a date with Amos so for that I am mad.

That night I went to bed and had a weird dream. In the dream I was on a date with Amos when suddenly it switched to a scene very much like the previous only it was with Sirius. Then it switched again to what looked like an older me fighting with James over something. Then it switched again to an older me with a man whose face was blurred. It didn't switch again. It looked as though this man was very much in love with me and I with him. his face started to get clearer when I wake up to Lily shaking me awake. Wonderful.

* * *

**I know it's not much (actually its barely anything)but at least I updated! I really need to sleep and I promise that tomorrow during my sister's grad party I will think up more ideas for this story and try to update when the party is over.**

Angelhalo101

Review! Also any ideas would be GREATLY appreciated.


	8. Settlement

Previously on My Best Friend's Sister:

_That night I went to bed and had a weird dream. In the dream, I was on a date with Amos when suddenly it switched to a scene, very much like the previous, only it was with Sirius. Then it switched again to what looked like an older me fighting with James over something. Then it switched again to an older me with a man whose face was blurred. It didn't switch again. It looked as though this man was very much in love with me and I with him. His face started to get clearer when I wake up to Lily shaking me awake. Wonderful._

* * *

No one's POV

The rest of the week went the same way. Jessica would have the same recurring dream, the boys would attempt to apologize, and Jessica would not accept it. Things went this way for about a month. After the first two weeks of vehemently trying to apologize, the boys stopped trying and just left her alone. During this time, Jessica tried to salvage her friendship with Amos only for naught. He told her that they could not be friends anymore if James was going to beat him up every time he saw them together. He also admitted that the only reason he started the "friendship" was so that he could get into her pants. Needless to say, he found out that she has an impressive right hook after he said that. She now faced the dilemma of admitting to her brother and Sirius that they were right and she was wrong. Unfortunately, she was graced with the Potter Stubbornness so this should be interesting.

* * *

Jess' POV (In her dorm getting ready for Quidditch practice)

So how am I going to tell James and Sirius that they were right? I could try to tell them alone but they are always followed by those stupid bints who can't discern the difference between an oboe and an elbow. Those hints have no lives except to fawn all over James and Sirius about how hot, smart, and cool they are. Blech! I don't want to have to hear that from some stupid twits all the time! Yuck! Also, Sirius tends to be off snogging his latest Floozy of the Week at any chance he gets. I swear the girls he chooses just get dumber each time. Anyways, how can I get them alone? I know! I can corner them after Quidditch practice and apologize then! Hopefully they'll listen to me first before they gloat in my face about how I was wrong and they were right.

* * *

Be fore I go any further, allow me to introduce the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James, Remus, and a sixth year Alice Prewitt are the Chasers. As the Beaters, it's Sirius and seventh year Frank Longbottom. Third year Marlene McKinnon is the Keeper and I finish off the team as the Seeker. Frank was offered the position as captain but since he has Head Boy duties, studying for his N.E.W.T. exams, and his relationship of three years with Alice to handle, he didn't want the job so he passed it down to James. Of course this just inflated his ego tenfold when he received the news over the summer. It was unbearable how ecstatic he was. I threatened to hit him with a frying pan a few times just to shut him up. It worked. Once.

So practice today went well and we all went to the locker room, guys to theirs and girls to theirs respectively, to get showers and head up to the castle for dinner. James and Sirius tend to be the last ones to leave but just to be safe, I rushed through me shower and packed my stuff to take to my dorm as quickly as possible so as not to miss them on their way out. I arrived outside of their locker room door to find that they were the only two in there so I figured now was as good a time as any. I stepped forward to knock on the door and they yelled affirmatively to come in and that they were decent.

Their faces when they saw it was me who had come in, I could see some surprise as well as curiosity register on their faces. I was going to open my mouth to speak but James beat me to it.

"What are you doing in here? Finally going to talk to us after frosting us out for a month?" James asked me harshly. I can't say I didn't deserve that seeing as I have been ignoring them for a month now.

"I just wanted to apologize for not believing you. You... You were right. He was only being friends with me to get in my pants. He even told me so. I guess... I just didn't want to believe that all guys were like that but I was wrong. Very wrong. Can you forgive me for being a bitch?" I spoke painfully and pitifully. Painfully because it hurt me to admit that I was wrong and pitifully because I now sounded like the little girl that James thinks I am and that he needs to protect all the time. As I said all this, I watched for James' reaction the most because he's my brother. At the beginning he looked pissed off but as I continued, his facial features began to soften until he finally just looked at me with pity. I didn't even look at Sirius to gather his reaction.

"He told you that? He seriously told you that? To your face? How could you let him get away with that?" was what burst from Sirius' mouth. I had been so focused on James that I didn't even realize that Sirius was fuming about the fact that Amos told me that he was just trying to have sex with me so I jumped at Sirius' reaction. I could tell that James didn't expect it either seeing as he jumped at the same time I did. Before Sirius went and did something to Amos that I knew he'd never regret but could get him detention, I had to calm him down.

"Sirius! Listen to me. Yes, he did say that but I didn't let him get away with it. I punched him in the nose and broke it. He's been punished enough without you and James going at him. Do not do anything to him. It's been taken care of." As I said this I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders to get him to look me in the eye and calm down. It's been four years since we met and any time we touch, I feel sparks going up and down my spine. And when he finally looks his beautiful stormy grey eyes with mine, it's like we're the only ones that matter. Every time. I've tried to stop the quelling of these feelings within me but every time I look into his eyes they just rush back to me. However I'll never act on them seeing as he doesn't look at me as anything but his best friend's sister.

* * *

Sirius' POV

The past month without talking to Jess has been agony. She is the one who can make me laugh when something happens between me and my family. I can have long conversations with her without getting bored on topics from Voldemort to different kinds of cheese. I'm in love with her but I just don't show it in the right way. At all. I have a new girlfriend every week to make her jealous, I show off in hopes that she'll be around to come bring me down a peg, and I pull pranks on Snivellus in hopes that she'll laugh at them. They never work though. She is not a jealous person whatsoever, she tends to walk away when I'm showing off, and she doesn't laugh when I pull pranks on Snivellus. She doesn't laugh because she's friends with Evans, and since Evans is friends with him, by proxy, she can't laugh.

So you can imagine that this past month has been absolute hell for me. Not being able to talk to her, not being able to joke with her has been killing me. So I've just been going through girls faster than you can say Quidditch. There's been lots of snogging but no shagging. Contrary to popular belief, I do believe that shagging should be between two people whom love each other and I'm not going to waste my first time on some dumb bimbo. Don't tell anyone this but I've actually been saving myself for Jess. Yes I know that makes me sound like a pansy but I'm just a closet romantic I guess.

When Jess came barging in after practice I was definitely surprised. I was surprised and hopeful that maybe we could settle this argument and move on from it. When she said that he told her how he only was friends with her so he could shag her, I saw red. And I exclaimed as such. But as soon as she touched my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, I could no longer be angry. I felt fireworks shooting from where she was touching me and I could swear I could live forever just looking into her eyes. I felt better after a few deep breaths to try and calm my anger but that didn't mean my anger was abated for long.

"I can't promise I won't do anything to him, but I can promise I will try not to get in trouble for this and don't even try and stop me Jess," I told her once I gathered my wits about me.

"Sorry Jess but I'm your brother and no one gets away with treating you like that even if he was your ... friend," James said disgustingly at the end when he said the word friend.

"I guess there is no stopping you both is there?" Jess asked with a sigh and breaking eye contact with me by looking down. She's known me for four years and James all her life and she still asks this question? I thought she knew us by now.

"You've known me for four years and Prongs all your life and yet you still ask that question?" I repeated verbally.

"Yeah but please just do me a favor. Prank him to humiliate him, not to hurt him. And don't do anything that can get you into serious trouble please? I can't have that on my conscience as well," she told us exasperatedly.

"Jess you can't be _Sirius. _He's Sirius," James joked horribly.

"Really Prongs? Really? You had to break out the old Sirius-Serious joke? What are we franky first years?" I asked annoyed. He only nodded in affirmative as response.

"So... Do you both forgive me for being such a bitch?" Jess asked us timidly.

"There is nothing to forgive," Me and Prongs say simultaneously without a second thought.

"Okay," is all she says as we leave the locker room with our Quidditch gear in tow. And to think I thought today would be another miserable day without Jess. Looks like things are back to normal.

* * *

**Okay don't kill me. At least I finally found some inspiration. I have no idea where this came from but I'm not complaining. I apologize if Sirius seems OOC but it's kinda necessary for this story. It is a love story after all. Anyways I hope you liked it.**


End file.
